Is It A Dream?
by White Apple Clock
Summary: Awalnya takut, tapi bagaimana bisa mimpinya terwujud? Tenten mengalami sedikit trauma karena Haruno Sakura. Dan sekejap menghilang karena Tuhan mengabulkan doa-doanya./"Ten-chan, Kiba-kun ternyata menyesal memilihku sebagai pacarnya, haha."/Jodoh pasti bertemu. Benar?/Whaa whaaaa whaaattt?/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 _Is It A Dream?_ © White Apple Clock

 _Rate:_ T

 _Genre:_ _Friendship, Romance_

 _MainPair: NejiTen slight!SakuKiba_

 _Warning:_ AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.

DLDR!

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

 **Tenten POV**

"Hiks."

Aku terisak menangis. Adegan perpisahan Doraemon dan Nobita yang dramatis cukup menguras air mata. Menguras persediaan tisuku juga. Gila, selama 2 jam lebih durasi _Doraemon: Stand By Me_ , setengah dari itu kuhabiskan dengan menangis. Mengapa tidak? Terlalu banyak adegan mengharukan yang disajikan dalam film tiga dimensi ini. Mulai dari Nobita yang mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, hingga pertarungan yang ambisius mengalahkan Giant.

Aku lelah menangis karena hal sepele ini.

Aku mengambil tisu kembali. Lihatlah, bahkan sampai detik terakhir film tersebut itu, airmata itu tak berhenti mengalir. Astaga, inikah yang namanya Tenten, Si Jago Bela Diri di sekolahan dulu? Dan aku lemah karena seonggok film?

Menyedihkan.

Tak ingin terlarut kesedihan yang lebih mendalam, aku segera meraih sampah-sampah tisuku yang sudah sangat lembab karena airmata. Kemudian melemparkannya ke dalam tong sampah kecil di sudut ruangan kamarku. Aku meraih ponsel yang terletak di dekatku. Satu pesan _LINE_ singgah di layar _touchscreen._ Ternyata dari Sakura- _chan_.

Aku memutar bola mata coklatku sedikit bosan. Aku berani bertaruh, pasti Sakura menghampiriku untuk menceritakan seluruh keluh kesah dia dengan Inuzuki Kiba. Kekasihnya yang jahat itu. Yah, kalau bukan karena sahabat sedari SMA dan aku tak mau melihat dia tersakiti aku mungkin akan menghiraukannya barang sebentar saja.

"Ten- _chan_ , Kiba- _kun_ ternyata menyesal memilihku sebagai pacarnya, haha."

Aku mendelik kesal setelah membaca isi pesan dari gadis yang memiliki nama bunga kebangsaan Jepang itu. Bukan karena terganggu dengan pesannya. Bukan. Melainkan nama pemuda yang lagi-lagi dan berani-beraninya menyakiti hati Sakura- _chan_. Sudah hampir sebulan Si Haruno tersiksa dalam hubungannya. Dan anehnya, aku yang merasa naik pitam melihat kelakuannya. Padahal aku bukan pacarnya.

Yah, tapi setidaknya yang dia sakiti itu temanku juga.

Bisa dibilang, aku adalah saksi bisu sengsaranya Sakura- _chan_ bersama Kiba. Aku tahu segala kondisi Sakura- _chan_ yang belakangan ini terpuruk. Sakura- _chan_ selalu bercerita kepadaku, tentang apapun. Aku, memegang semua rahasia dia dan mengetahui semua bebannya.

"Saku- _chan_ , kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memutuskannya saat ini juga." Aku membalasnya dengan emosi.

Terkadang aku kasihan melihatnya. Tapi, dia begitu kuat. Aku? Mungkin selama bersama Kiba, persediaan airmataku habis dalam jangka waktu seminggu. Mungkin.

Dan terkadang, aku merasa heran dengan mereka berdua. Diawal, mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Sekarang, terlihat seperti _lo-siapa-gue-siapa._ _Yeah_ , kuakui cinta itu _emang_ awalnya manis, akhirnya busuk. Itu fakta.

Pada akhirnya, melihat Sakura- _chan_ seperti ini membuat aku sedikit merasa takut dalam berhubungan. Bukan apa-apa, aku sudah beberapa kali–lebih dari itu mungkin–merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sakura- _chan_. Intinya, aku takut sakit hati.

Tapi, bukan berarti aku menutup hatiku rapat-rapat untuk semua pria. Hanya saja, kita semua tahu, mencari pacar itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Lagi, itu fakta.

Melihat kondisi Sakura- _chan_ menjadi sebuah pelajaran bagiku, kalau aku tak boleh jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama sepertinya. Aku menganggap hal ini adalah pelajaran bagiku, jika suatu hari nanti aku berhubungan dengan seorang pria. Suatu hari nanti, entah kapan itu aku pun tak tahu.

Istilahnya, masih banyak ikan di laut. Tapi, ikan mana yang mau dengan ikan betina jadi-jadian ini? Aku cukup mempermasalahkan sikapku yang tak kunjung _feminime_. Kalau berhasil paling hanya bertahan 1-2 hari. Segala cara telah aku lakukan. Mempercantik diri, olahraga, belajar seni menata bungapada Ino, dan segala macamnya. Padahal, aku mempunyai talenta yang cukup meyakinkan dan mempunyai suara menggemaskan–bukannya _ge-er_ , tapi memang benar seperti itu adanya. Ah, sudahlah. Pasti Tuhan telah menyiapkan yang terbaik untukku.

Jodoh pasti bertemu. Benar?

"Woy, Tenten!" Seseorang memanggil namaku dari luar kamar.

" _Ne, nee-chan_?"

"Noh, ada cowok nyariin _elu_."

Aku terdiam.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

 _Whaa whaaaa whaaattt?_

Aku segera bergegas keluar kamar. Aku melihat siluet pemuda tinggi berambut coklat panjang berdiri di teras rumahku, tepat di depan pintu rumahku. Astaga, itu dia. Pujaan hatiku, Hyuuga Neji, Sang Pangeran di Fakultas Psikologi.

Aku terdiam. Dengan jarak 1 meter di depanku, aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Tenten, mau jalan denganku?" tawarnya.

Aku bersumpah, dia mengajakku jalan. Dia mulai melangkah, memperpendek jarak. Dekat, semakin dekat. Gila, kakiku sudah tidak tahan untuk berdiri. Badanku membatu. Lidahku kelu, diam seribu bahasa. Tangannya meraih pundakku.

"Tenten, kau mau?"

Aku tersadar, dan siapa coba yang mau menolak Neji- _kun_ , pemuda tampan dan kalem seantero fakultas. Tentu aku langsung mengangguk dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar. Hendak bersiap-siap.

 _Sorry,_ Haruno. Sepertinya aku harus melupakanmu sejenak. Demi lancarnya hari ini.

 **THE END**

Review?


End file.
